Est Modus In Rebus
by Rage of Nemesis
Summary: Die Malfoys machen - mehr oder weniger freiwillig - einen Ausflug in einen Freizeitpark für Muggel, worunter der arme Lucius mal wieder sehr zu leiden hat.


**Est Modus In Rebus**

**So, hier ist mal wieder ein One-Shot über unsere geliebte Familie Malfoy. Diesmal geht es für sie in einen Freizeitpark, worunter der arme Lucius mal wieder sehr zu leiden hat. **

**Wenn mir Harry Potter und die Malfoys gehören würden, kämen sie deutlich häufiger vor. Ich müsste also keine FanFictions über sie schreiben. Ergo gehört das Ganze **_**nicht**_** mir. Nicht mal der Titel der Story, das ist ein Ausspruch von Horaz.**

Narcissa schlug ihre Zeitung zusammen und genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck ihres allmorgendlichen Tees. Dann sah sie ihren Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß und an einem Marmeladenbrötchen kaute, unter ihren langen Wimpern unschuldig an.

Oh-oh. Er kannte diesen Blick. Sie hatte schon wieder eine ihrer...ausgefallenen Ideen.

„Lucius-Liebling?"

„Ähm...ja?", antwortete er vorsichtig. Man(n) konnte ja nie wissen.

„Weißt du, in der Zeitung stand heute ein sehr interessanter Bericht über einen neuen Freizeitpark, er hat gerade eröffnet. Also dachte ich mir, wir könnten da vielleicht hingehen..."

„Aha. Und wie viele Flugstunden mit dem Besen ist er entfernt?"

„Nun ja, also..." Sie drehte sich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger. „Wir können da nicht mit dem Besen hinfliegen."

„Und warum das nun wieder?"

„Weil es ein Muggel-Freizeitpark ist."

„_Wie bitte?! _Du willst allen Ernstes einen Ausflug in einen Muggel-Freizeitpark machen? Wenn es wenigstens ein magischer Park gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich mir das ja noch gefallen lassen – obwohl es definitiv nicht zu meinen liebsten Freizeitaktivitäten gehört, mich durch transpirierende Menschenmassen zu drängeln und ewig zu warten, um dann solche lächerlichen 'Attraktionen' wie Geisterbahnen oder Spiegelkabinetts zu nutzen! Aber bevor ich mich den ganzen Tag unter widerlichen, unnützen und _schwachen_ Muggeln bewege, ziehe ich mir lieber ein rotes Abendkleid von dir an und kreuze damit bei der nächsten Weihnachtsfeier des Ministeriums auf!"

„Aber Lucius..." Narcissa sah ihn flehend an.

„Das wird bestimmt gar nicht so schlimm! Und es gibt in England einfach keinen einzigen rein magischen Freizeitpark! Außerdem, ein Tag unter Muggeln ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Wir könnten sie die ganze Zeit angeekelt anstarren und uns hinterher über ihre seltsamen Erfindungen wie diese Kaffeemaschinen oder Tephelone – die hießen doch so, oder? – lustig machen. Außerdem hatte Draco doch letzte Woche Geburtstag, wäre das nicht eine nette Überraschung für ihn?"

„Meinst du nicht, dass ein neuer Rennbesen, ein mit Rubinen besetztes Spielzeug-Schwert, ein Umhang aus Vikunja-Wolle und Brokatverzierungen, ein eigener Hauself und ein Zauberstab aus Adlerholz genug seien? Der Junge ist sieben. Außerdem ändert das nichts daran, dass ich nicht den Tag mit Muggeln verbringen will!"

Narcissa war aufgestanden und stand jetzt hinter ihrem Gatten, wobei sie ihm sanft durch das seidige Haar fuhr.

„Ach bitte...ich habe doch so selten Gelegenheit, mit meinem unglaublich attraktiven, starken, gebildeten Mann anzugeben. Du würdest mich sehr glücklich damit machen, Liebling."

Lucius seufzte tief und seine Frau wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gut. Aber wir bleiben nicht zu lange und zeigen dem Jungen so gut wie möglich, dass wir Zauberer – und dazu noch Reinblüter – sehr viel mehr wert sind als Muggel. Was soll sonst aus ihm werden? Schlimmstenfalls heiratet er am Ende eine Schlammblüterin und zieht in ein Muggel-Dorf, wo er sich mit seinem Nachbarn auf ein Tässchen Tee trifft – Gott bewahre."

„Natürlich nicht. Außerdem ist es vielleicht gar nicht schlecht, dass er Muggel und deren Wertlosigkeit in jungen Jahren kennenlernt, dann lernt er gleich den Unterschied.

So kam es also, dass sich Lucius und Narcissa, mit Draco an der Hand, zwei Tage später vor den Toren eines Freizeitparks wiederfanden - sie waren mit einem Taxi gefahren, was Lucius nicht nur jede Menge Geld, sondern auch einige Nerven gekostet hatte.

Die Muggel starrten sie an und blinzelten verwirrt, da die Malfoys in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt waren und auch sonst irgendwie unpassend wirkten. Nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass Lucius seinen Spazierstock dabei hatte. Doch das bemerkten sie nicht, in ihren Augen waren die Menschen in Jeans und T-Shirts neben ihnen seltsam.

Draco hüpfte auf und ab, um über die Menge hinwegsehen zu können, und entdeckte natürlich sofort die größte Achterbahn, die ihre steilen Loopings in die Sonne reckte. Tatsächlich brannte eben diese heute besonders unermüdlich vom Himmel herunter und Lucius schob sich die Ärmel hoch – warum hatte er nicht etwas Luftigeres angezogen? Egal, jetzt war es dazu zu spät.

„Mama, siehst du die Achterbahn dort? Die will ich fahren!", meldete sich der Jüngste der Gruppe zu Wort.

„Draco, habe ich dir nicht oft genug gesagt, dass du uns in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mit 'Mama' und 'Papa' ansprechen sollst?", tadelte sein Vater sanft.

„Entschuldige, Vater."

„Braver Junge. Natürlich darfst du die Achterbahn fahren, deine Mutter macht das sicherlich gerne mit dir. Ich setzte mich derweil dort drüben in den Schatten und – "

„Nichts da! Du kommst schön mit uns, er ist schließlich auch dein Sohn."

Lucius sah seine Frau gequält an und murrte etwas wie: „Ja, aber wenn das so weitergeht, wird er zum Halbweisen, weil _ich_ dann aus der Achterbahn springe."

Narcissa marschierte mit ihren Männern im Schlepptau auf das Objekt Dracos Begierde zu, wo sich schon eine lange Schlange gebildet hatte.

„Auch das noch!", stöhnte Lucius genervt.

„Wegen dieser dämlichen Muggel müssen wir auch noch warten! Eine Runde auf dem Besen drehen ist eh viel besser!"

Eine Frau drehte sich um und starrte ihn entgeistert an. Narcissa knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Schatz, was hältst du davon, wenn ich hier warte und du mit Draco in der Zwischenzeit ein schönes Eis kaufen gehst? Ich glaube, wir sind eben an einem Stand vorbeigekommen."

Lucius nickte nur. Was blieb ihm auch Anderes übrig? Er schob seinen Sohn vor sich her durch die Menschenmassen, bis er tatsächlich einen Eisstand ausmachen konnte. Dahinter stand ein Mann mit einem dicken Schnauzbart und einem lächerlich spitzen, kleinen Papierhütchen.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?", fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ich will ein Eis für meinen Sohn...bitte."

„Welche Sorte soll es denn sein?"

„Haben Sie Kürbispastete? Oder Plumpudding?"

„Leider nicht. Dafür aber Erdbeere, Schokolade und – besonders exotisch – Mango."

Lucius' Stirn legte sich in Falten. Mango klang nicht wirklich exotisch. Wenn sie wenigstens Phönixfrucht dagehabt hätten, seinen persönlichen Favoriten. Aber auch dazu schien man in dieser Welt ohne Zauberei nicht in der Lage.

„Dann Schokolade, eine Kugel." Draco sah zu ihm auf.

„Kann ich aus zwei haben, P-Vater?"

„Ja, von mir aus." Er kramte in einer Tasche seines Umhangs und holte ein paar 200 Pfund-Scheine hervor. Narcissa war gestern extra noch bei Gringotts gewesen, um ein paar Galleonen in dieses rätselhafte Papier umzutauschen.

„Reicht das?"

„Ähm...Sir, das Eis kostet nur drei Pfund."

„Und wie viel ist das hier?" Der Mann vom Eisstand sah sich das Geld, das Lucius ihm entgegengestreckt hatte, genauer an.

„Das sind 1200 Pfund."

„Oh." Er wühlte in einer anderen Tasche und fand tatsächlich etliche runde Münzen, Galleonen recht ähnlich, auf denen Zahlen zu sehen waren.

„Ich denke, das sollte eher hinkommen. Nehmen Sie sich was sie brauchen."

Als der männliche Teil der Malfoy-Familie wieder bei Narcissa war, stand diese schon deutlich weiter vorn in der Schlange. Wenigstens das. Lucius hatte das Gefühl, heute seine ersten grauen Haare bekommen zu haben.

„Na, hast du dir ein schönes Eis ausgesucht, Draco?", fragte sie und der Kleine nickte, zufrieden an seinem Eis schleckend. Narcissa lächelte ihrem Mann aufmunternd zu, der immer noch ein Gesicht machte, als würde er gerade verbrennen. In diesem Moment winkte der Mann, der für den geregelten Ablauf der Achterbahn zuständig war, und Narcissa und Draco gingen vor, um sich in einen der Waggons zu setzen. Lucius wollte ihnen folgen, doch der Mann hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Wie können Sie es wagen! Avada –"

„Lucius!", unterbrach seine Frau ihn schnell, bevor er den armen Mann umbringen konnte.

„Dann gehst du eben in den nächsten Waggon, ist doch nicht schlimm. Wir sehen uns dann am Ausgang."

Angesprochener murrte leise, doch setzte sich in den nächsten Waggon, eine korpulente Frau mit hektischen roten Flecken auf den Wangen ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Sofort rutschte er ein Stück weg.

„Ach, ich bin ja so nervös!", verkündete sie und drängte sich näher an den armen Lucius.

„Wissen Sie, das ist meine erste Achterbahnfahrt. Lange habe ich mich das gar nicht getraut, doch jetzt endlich konnte ich mich dazu durchringen! Da bin ich ja erleichtert, einen so starken Mann neben mir zu haben."

„Ähm...ja."

Die Bahn setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und die Frau klammerte sich an ihm fest. Der Spazierstock mit seinem Zauberstab, den er mit in die Bahn geschmuggelt hatte, klapperte unter seinem Umhang. Das konnte ja ein Spaß werden.

Als es schließlich zum ersten Looping ging, kreischte die Frau auf. Inzwischen saß sie fast auf Lucius' Schoß, der über diese Tatsache alles andere als erfreut war.

„Ach Gott, ist das schnell!" Sie wollte ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge verstecken, doch er schob sie bestimmt von sich. Er könnte sie ganz leicht erledigen, zwei kleine Worte und das war's. Andererseits riskierte er, seinen Zauberstab bei dem Fahrtwind zu verlieren, also ließ er es.

Nachdem die Bahn endlich ihren Ursprungsort erreicht hatte, sprang Lucius auf und wollte so schnell wie möglich weg, doch seine Mitfahrerin versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Sie waren ja _so_ mutig! Und so attraktiv dazu! Womit habe ich das nur verdient? Mein Name ist übrigens Inge, wie heißen Sie denn?"

Jetzt riss bei ihm der Geduldsfaden.

„Das geht Sie verdammt noch mal nichts an! Ich will mit Ihnen nichts zu tun haben, und wenn Sie mich weiterhin belästigen, werden Sie das zutiefst bereuen! Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass Sie sich an mich gedrängt haben, als wenn wir verheiratet wären! Apropos, ich bin bereits vermählt –" Er hielt ihr sein Hand mit dem goldenen Ring und dem riesigen Diamanten unter die Nase.

„Und meine Frau übertrifft Sie nicht nur weit in Schönheit und Intelligenz, sondern vor allem in ihren Manieren! Also lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!"

„Das ist schön zu hören", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Narcissa. Gott sie Dank. Er gab ihr einen besonders langen Kuss und sah die Frau aus der Achterbahn höhnisch an, die sich beleidigt verzog.

„Jetzt in die Geisterbahn! Bitte, Mutter, bitte, Vater!", krähte Draco ein paar Minuten später und wie so ziemlich jeder Wunsch, wurde ihm auch dieser erfüllt. Lucius' Laune hatte ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht. Die Sonne brannte weiterhin, sodass er schließlich seinen Umhang ablegte und das darunterliegende, kurzärmlige schwarze Hemd enthüllte. Normalerweise würde er so nie unter Menschen gehen, aber einerseits zählten Muggel kaum als Menschen und andererseits war er inzwischen einer Kernschmelze nahe.

Narcissa, die neben ihm ging, bereute, dass sie ihren Mann mitgeschleppt hatte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie von ihm einiges forderte. Vielleicht konnte sie das ja morgen mit einem Festmahl wieder gut machen.

Sie erreichten die Geisterbahn. Es war eigentlich eher ein Geisterweg, denn man musste sie zu Fuß durchqueren. Skelette hingen an den Wänden , alles war von Spinnenweben bedeckt. Ha, und das bezeichneten die als unheimlich! Die sollten mal Narcissa sehen, wenn sie ihren ganzen Körper mit dieser komischen, schlammfarbenen Paste eingeschmiert hatte, die angeblich gut für die Poren sein sollte. DAS war gruselig.

Eine Puppe, die wohl einen Vampir darstellen sollte, kippte nach vorne. Im Gegensatz zu Narcissa, die einen Satz nach vorne macht, zuckte Lucius nicht mal mit der Wimper. Narcissas Hand tastete nach seiner und sie verschloss ihre Finger mit seinen.

„Danke, dass du das alles mitmachst, Darling." Er lächelte nur matt.

Am Abend fühlte sich Lucius, als hätte er ganz Hogwarts nur mit einer Zahnbürste geputzt. Sein Rücken tat weh, er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen und wollte nur noch ins Bett. Er zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf. Und musste feststellen, dass seine Arme einen harten Kontrast zum Rest seines Oberkörpers bildeten. Sie waren knallrot.

Nun fiel ihm auf, dass sie sich auch ziemlich heiß anfühlten und pochten. Er hatte einen Sonnenbrand.

Narcissa neben ihm konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Du musstest ja unbedingt deinen Umhang ausziehen, ohne dich vorher mit einem Trank gegen die Sonne zu schützen. Das hast du nun davon."

„Das weiß ich selber! Bring mir einfach irgend etwas gegen diese entsetzliche Röte!"

„Jetzt weiß ich, was ich noch nachkaufen wollte!"

Er seufzte, ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und betrachtete die Haut, die sich langsam abpellte.

„Aber ich habe noch eine Idee...Dobby!" Der Hauself erschien sofort im Raum.

„Bring mir bitte den Quark und etwas Küchenpapier."

Dobby brachte ihr das Gewünschte und noch einen Löffel dazu. Mit diesem kratze sie den Quark aus der Verpackung und verteilte ihn gleichmäßig auf den Armen ihres geschundenen Mannes, der erleichtert seufzte, als seine Arme etwas gekühlt wurden.

„Ah, so ist das gleich viel besser."

Zehn Minuten später wusch sich Lucius den inzwischen hart gewordenen Quark ab – seine Arme waren immer noch krebsrot. Er gesellte sich zu seiner Frau ins Bett, die auf der Seite lag und leise ein- und ausatmete. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange und schloss die Augen, das Brennen seiner Haut ignorierend. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

**So, das war's! Ich hoffe wie immer, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ein paar kleine Reviews wären schön. Und da sonnenblumeues beim letzten Mal der imaginären Torte nicht widerstehen konnte, gibt es auch diesmal wieder eine ^^**


End file.
